Vehicle systems are increasingly autonomous. Vehicles refer to any mobile platform such as, for example, automobiles, construction equipment, or robots. For example, cruise control systems maintain a driver-selected speed for the vehicle without the driver manually applying the throttle. Adaptive cruise control systems use inputs from radar, camera, or other sensors to not only maintain the driver-selected speed when feasible but also to slow the vehicle based on a slower moving preceding vehicle. Automated parking systems in vehicles control steering to park the vehicle without driver intervention. Vehicle stability systems intervene when a driver performs a severe steering change that may affect vehicle stability. Current systems also include collision avoidance. Object detection that triggers collision avoidance may be accomplished using short or long range radar (or both), cameras with image processing, laser or light detection and ranging (lidar), ultrasound or other known technologies. Generally, sensor fusion (signal processing of outputs from multiple sensors) may be used to decide if a target (obstruction or threat) is real rather than relying on a single sensor. Once the object is detected via one or more sensors, a warning may be provided to the driver or control may be exerted whereby the front wheel steering torque or angle are adjusted to avoid a collision.